Warrior Pairings
by Hollybranch
Summary: A whole bunch of Warriors pairings some hinted at and others official. The first one is Feathertail and Crowfeather. Read and Review!
1. Feathertail and Crowfeather

**Ok i decided that this "story" will now be for Warriors Pairings. The first one is Feathertail and Crowfeather, i redid it and hopefully it sounds better.**

Everything was still and silent as a tomcat made his way though the darkness. His dark gray pelt was well groomed so it shone black in the moonlight and his eyes were a dark dusky blue that grew brighter and brighter with every step he took as if he were looking forward to something. 

His pawsteps were quick and sure as he sprinted down the sloping hillside til he could stand by a small pool where the stars of silverpelt were shining.

The dark tom's mind was buzzing with his feelings for the two cats he loved so dearly, one alive—one dead.

He couched low to the ground and peered down into the black water his ears pricked up. "Feathertail?" he whispered. "Feathertail can you hear me?" he called again when there was no answer.

Then without any warning a flash of light was reflected on the water, so bright it almost blinded him. He glanced up at the sky and to his shock there was a silvery-gray spirit coming down from the sky.

"F-feathertail!" he gasped aloud, eyes wide with shock. His beloved she-cat stood before him—perhaps even more beautiful than she had been alive. Moonbeams were dancing in her pale gray fur making it turn radiant silver and her bright blue eyes shone with all the light of StarClan. She moved forward a pace then spoke.

"Why have you come here?" she murmured. "This is where StarClan dwells not ordinary warriors like you."

"Why have I come here?" he spat his fur bristling with a sudden anger "How can you ask me that? I love you Feathertail! I needed to see you!"

"Oh Crowfeather…" she whispered, padding forward until she touched noses with the sleek black warrior, a feeling that made his whole body tingle "I love you too… but you cannot be here. You belong with your Clan…" she paused and when she spoke again her voice was thick with sorrow. "With Leafpool."

Crowfeather let out a faint mew of protest but the dead RiverClan she-cat cut him off with a wave of her tail. "You love her, Crowfeather. Don't lie to me."

"I'd never love any cat as much as you, Feathertail! Not even Leafpool!"

The silver cat blinked and there was sudden warmth in her gaze--brighter than the sun could ever hope to be. "I know." She meowed softly. "But for now you must walk with the living—not with the dead."

Crowfeather just moved forward until he could rub his cheek against hers, not bothering to reply when she knew how much he loved her already.

Quietly she rose to her paws and began to rise up towards the sky, "I'll be waiting for you." She promised.

For a moment she stood there her blue eyes reflecting his—grief and love all churning together before she disappeared completely and he was left alone.

And Crowfeather knew as the dawn sun rose, spreading creamy light over the moor that she would keep that promise. That she would always be waiting.


	2. Crowfeather and Leafpool

"Do you ever feel like StarClan's abandoned you?"

Leafpool blinked in confusion at Crowfeather where she was curled up beside the dark gray tom, her tail entwined with his: pale tabby against black.

"What do you mean?" she meowed.

Amusement glittered faintly in his blue eyes—below the guarded look that he always seemed to have, "Exactly what I just said." He mewed.

Leafpool shrugged, "StarClan is always with us. But I guess I felt utterly alone when the badgers attacked our camp and my… my mentor was killed."

A familiar tug of grief pulled at her when she thought of the dark gray medicine cat, Cinderpelt.

Crowfeather pressed his nose comfortingly against her muzzle and shot her a sympathetic glance, "I feel that ways sometimes too."

"When Feathertail died?" she guessed then regretted saying so. She didn't want to awaken his grief for the silver warrior of RiverClan.

Crowfeather bowed his head, "Yes of course." He meowed sombrely, flinching away from her.

Leafpool murmured wordless comfort in his ear and the WindClan warrior relaxed slightly and gazed at her with dark blue eyes.

"You remind me of her." He murmured and Leafpool felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment but she didn't dare look away.

"She's always watching over you, Crowfeather." she murmured as she rasped her tongue soothingly over his ear. "But your grief won't bring her back. She's dead."

Crowfeather let out a long sigh, "I know. But sometimes it feels like it was all just a dream when she died and that when I wake up she'll... she'll be there..."

"_I'm _here." she reminded him gently. "You have me."

"StarClan knows what i'd do without you Leafpool." he purred and as Leafpool gazed into his warm blue eyes she felt she'd almost drown in the love she saw there.

Then he straightened up and gave his chest a quick lick, "I should go." He meowed then lightened the mood by adding. "I'm supposed to be hunting."

Leafpool laughed, "And I'm _supposed_ to be picking herbs!"

He stepped forward to touch noses with her before bounding back across the WindClan border into his own territory.

She watched him until she could see his dark shape no longer. Her eyes were brimming with affection yet at the same time her heart felt as if it was being torn in two. _How could she stay loyal to her Clan and love him too? _

"Oh StarClan!" she meowed. "Help me!"

But there was no reply as Leafpool gazed around and now she doubted her own words: Was StarClan really with them?


	3. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

**Hope you guys enjoy this one! It's about Squirrel and Bramble, one of my fave pairs. Oh yah I'm probably doing another Feather X Crow one for when Feathertail was alive. All Leaf X Crow fans will suffer! Oh yes and: Read and Review guys! Thanks!**

"My heart is with ThunderClan; don't you know that? My heart is with _you_."

How could he ever have been so stupid as to believe her? He glanced across the clearing where she was sharing tongues with Ashfur. Her darker ginger fur danced in the morning sunlight and her eyes were pools of a deep shady green.

_She's so beautiful_, he thought and for a moment it was if only she who existed and no one else mattered. Then he remembered who he was: Brambleclaw, Tigerstar's son. When his blood was concerned there was no way he could ever be happy.

He closed his eyes painfully and wanted to yowl all his grief out for the whole of StarClan to hear but he couldn't utter a single sound.

"Brambleclaw?"

His eyes shot open and stared in surprise at Squirrelflight, who was gazing at him quizzically. "Do you want to come hunting?" she added sounding slightly embarrassed.

Brambleclaw's ears pricked up and suddenly his heart rose, "Sure!" he meowed. _Did this mean she wanted to be friends again?_

There was an uneasy silence that was finally broken by Squirrelflight. "Ashfur and Whitepaw are coming too." She meowed glancing down at her paws.

His eyes narrowed angrily. _Did this pesky gray warrior have to follow Squirrelflight everywhere?_

But to his luck Squirrelflight didn't seem to notice his anger and just padded away, waving her tail to him as if to say: _Follow me._

Brambleclaw followed her, his head lowered slightly. He could feel amused gazes burning into his fur and his pelt bristled in annoyance. _Why did every cat seem to have to know about him and Squirrelflight? _

His eyes widened in surprise as they passed Ashfur who was talking to his sister, Ferncloud but Squirrelflight didn't seem to take any notice. She just led him out of the camp and slipped under a bramble patch.

Brambleclaw wriggled after her, wincing as the thorns scraped against his broad tabby shoulders. "Why isn't Whitepaw and—"

Squirrelflight silenced him with a gentle touch to his muzzle with her tail and let out a simple mew, "I lied."

Brambleclaw stared at her too shocked to speak but Squirrelflight didn't give him a chance anyways.

"Look, Brambleclaw." She murmured. "I know things haven't been right between us since…" she hesitated looking flustered so Brambleclaw finished for her.

"Since Hawkfrost." He growled.

The ginger she-cat didn't meet his gaze, "I know…." She mewled quietly then her voice grew stronger and harder, "But Brambleclaw why can't you see he can't be trusted? And don't you dare say this involves Tigerstar!" she spat when he was about to say something. "I've never thought once about your blood only about how much I love you!"

Her words hit Brambleclaw like a blow and before he knew what he was doing he replied, "I love you too, Squirrelflight."

Her shady green eyes grew brighter and she darted forward to press her muzzle against his side. And then for the first time in moons the two cats began to share tongues.


	4. Feathertail and Crowpaw

Feathertail awoke sleepily as someone prodded her sharply with one forepaw. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she saw a dark shape standing over her and thought it was brother.

"Go away, Stormfur." She groaned, falling back down again into her nest of ferns and moss against the rock wall. She -had almost fallen asleep again when the cat called her again.

"No, Feathertail." The voice sounded faintly impatient. "It's me."

Feathertail shook her head and slowly got up and as her vision cleared she could just make out Crowpaw's faint black outline in the darkness.

"What is it?" she yawned as she began to groom scraps of moss out of her silky gray fur.

Crowpaw didn't answer and as the dawn light strengthened she saw he looked embarrassed. His ears were flat to his head and he scuffled his forepaws in the dust nervously.

"Do you want to come hunting with me?" he mumbled at last, not meeting her gaze.

Feathertail nodded cheerfully. "Ok I'll just wake Stormfur and the—"

"No!" Crowpaw hissed in sudden anger "I meant… just you and me." He continued awkwardly.

By now her pelt was bristling uncomfortably but she just murmured agreement and followed the apprentice away from her sleeping friends.

The two trekked on for a long while in silence, "Where should we hunt?" she panted finally.

Crowpaw twitched his ears towards a big thicket towards the edge of a field. "There." He meowed confidently. "There should be lots of prey hiding there."

Feathertail blinked. _It would be a good spot_, she thought, slightly admiring Crowpaw's thoughtfulness.

She bounded up to his side and for one heartbeat there pelts brushed together, sending tingling sensations up her spine. But for some reason she couldn't move away from him no matter how much she tried.

Almost as soon as they entered the thorn thicket Feathertail caught a fresh scent of mouse and spotted the furry brown creature scurrying in the grass. Instinctively she crouched down and padded stealthily towards it. As soon as she was within target range she pounced—killing it swiftly with one blow of her paw.

Picking up her prey she glanced around for Crowpaw. In an instant she spotted his dark gray fur flashing in the undergrowth as he chased after a squirrel. A moment later he appeared beside her, his prey dangling in his mouth.

He blinked in a friendly way at her and Feathertail could almost swear he was a totally different cat. He continued to gaze at her before he raised his muzzle to drink in the air's scent. Feathertail was going to ask him what he had smelled but he silenced her with a wave of his tail.

Following his gaze she spotted a young gray rabbit hopping about in the bushes. She saw him bunch up his muscles and then he shot off as quickly as a whirlwind.

The rabbit twitched its ears, thumped its hind legs hard on the ground before it raced off. After a brief hesitation Feathertail hurtled herself after Crowpaw.

Soon enough they were sprinting through the waving, golden field after the rabbit. Feathertail was so intent on catching it that she forgot to watch her step and stumbled as her one paw hit one of her hindpaws.

She found herself crashing into Crowpaw, who let out a startled yowl as the two of them rolled down a sloping hill.

They were brought to a stop as soon as they were on flat land. Feathertail could feel the golden grasses dangling off her ears as she sat up and didn't even want to know how dumb she looked.

Crowpaw was staring at her with eyes as big as the sun shining overhead and as the pair met each other's gaze they couldn't help but laugh.

Feathertail had always thought the WindClan apprentice didn't know how to laugh—after all he never did. But now she knew she was wrong.

He leapt at her when she was caught off guard and pinned her to the ground his mouth fixed in a furious smile. She rolled him off with her hindlegs and now he laid beside her, his limbs stretched out. Gently he stretched forward until he could touch noses with the silver she-cat. And Feathertail found herself staring in those dark blue eyes. Except this time it wasn't hostility that she found there—but love.

**Anyone remember that part in Midnight where Crowpaw and Feathertail went hunting early in the morning. Well I've always wondered what went on that day because after that they always seemed a lot closer. Read and Review!**


	5. Firestar and Sandstorm

**Meh. This chapter isn't so great. It's more about Sandstorm's kits than she and Firestar. Anyways this was a request from the Warriors Wish forums.  
**

Sandstorm loved lying in the nursery with her friends Brightheart and Ferncloud discussing the futures of their kits but for some reason she couldn't concentrate.

Brightheart already had a name for her single kit—Whitekit. It suited her well, Sandstorm thought dully as she gazed at the kit's snowy white pelt and green eyes.

Ferncloud too had names for her tom kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit and Sandstorm could tell that she had another litter on the way.

But she—Sandstorm didn't have names for her two kits even though they were the first ones to be born out of all 5 kittens.

She just couldn't decide on the right one. Her firstborn was an energetic dark ginger like her father with one white forepaw and shady green eyes. The second was a calm, wise pale tabby with white paws and amber pools for eyes.

She had thought Firestar would have helped her choose the names. But her mate hadn't visited her for days and Sandstorm wondered what could be wrong.

Ferncloud seemed to notice her anxiety and shot her a sympathetic glance, "Don't worry, Sandstorm" she meowed. "Firestar's Clan leader. It's natural for him to be busy. He can't spend all day in the nursery with you."

Sandstorm glared at the young queen her neck fur bristling. "And Dustpelt's a senior warrior yet he still has time to visit you!" she spat angrily.

Ferncloud flinched away from her and Brightheart shot her an angry stare from where she was suckling Whitekit.

Sandstorm just glanced away guiltily and sighed. _Maybe she would leave the nursery for a while and see if she could find him herself._

Finally she heaved herself to her paws while her kits squeaked protest as their mother's warm body moved away.

"I'll take care of them." Ferncloud promised her as Sandstorm passed the pretty she-cat. It was obvious that she was trying to make up for their squabble only moments before so Sandstorm quickly mewed agreement.

Outside the cool leaf-bare sun shone overhead making the frost on the tress glitter and sparkle.

The pale ginger queen caught sight of her apprentice, Sorrelpaw sitting by her brother, Rainpaw. The tortoiseshell apprentice was obviously grieving the loss of her mother, Willowpelt who had been attacked by a badger only days before.

Sandstorm rested her tailtip on Sorrelpaw's shoulder as she passed, "Brackenfur will take you out today." She meowed. "And I'll see if we can head out hunting tomorrow."

Sorrelpaw just nodded glumly, her head bowed and Sandstorm wondered if she had even heard her at all.

Turning away from her Sandstorm loped across the clearing towards the highrock where she found Firestar talking anxiously to Graystripe, his deputy.

"Hello Firestar." She greeted her mate. "Graystripe." She added to the thick-furred deputy who just dipped his head.

"I'll see to the patrols." Graystripe meowed to Firestar before he padded away.

"Shouldn't you be in the nursery looking after out kits?" Firestar asked her as Graystripe left "It's not safe out here since that badger was found in our territory."

"Ferncloud is looking after them." Sandstorm retorted crossly. "And I can look after myself just fine!"

Even after moons of dealing with her bad-temper Firestar's eyes still flashed with sudden fear. "I know you can." He replied calmly. "But a queen nursing kits is better off in the nursery."

Sandstorm just snorted and turned away from him. "Oh by the way our kits are still nameless." She reminded him sharply as she whipped around and stalked back across the clearing.

She was only just faintly aware of his rapid pawsteps as he followed her. "Look Sandstorm." He gasped out. "Spottedleaf visited me in a dream two days ago."

_Spottedleaf!_ She wanted to cry indignantly as a flame of jealousy engulfed her.

"She said that our kits destinies will be very important." He continued and Sandstorm found her ears pricking with sudden interest.

"Did she tell you why?" she meowed, her tail twitching back and forth anxiously.

"No." he answered. "But I think I've found their perfect names."

The flame-coloured tom trotted into the nursery and Sandstorm had no choice but to follow him.

She found him standing over her two kits where they were sleeping in a bundle of mouse. Gently he pressed his nose into the ginger kit's fur, "Squirrelkit." He murmured before he licked the tabby kit. "Leafkit."

"Oh Firestar!" she cried, startling the other queens out of their doze. "They're perfect!" She pressed close to him, burying her head in his ginger fur as he turned to her his green eyes shining with happiness.

"Perfect." She whispered again.


	6. Sorreltail and Brackenfur

"Brackenfur!" Sorreltail gasped. Her claws slipped painfully on the rocky slope as she hurtled down towards him.

"Make sure he's ok." Leafpaw instructed her before the apprentice rushed off to examine Marshkit.

"Brackenfur?" she murmured. "Are you ok?"

The golden-ginger warrior's eyes were half-open and slightly glazed but he managed to raise his head and rasp. "Yes."

Sorreltail felt her heart give way with relief but she still felt her anxiety clawing at her belly. "What hurts?" she asked.

"Everything!" Brackenfur gasped out, amusement brimming faintly in his golden eyes. "But I'll be fine." He added when she still looked worried.

The older warrior heaved himself to his paws, leaning against her flank for support. "I never thought I'd see a bird that big." He murmured quietly.

Sorreltail was about to reply when she realised that Leafpaw was hovering at her shoulder. "Is he okay?" she asked.

Sorreltail exchanged a long look with Brackenfur. "I'll look after him I promise."

The tabby medicine cat just dipped her head, a knowing look in her amber eyes as she gazed at the pair.

Then Sorreltail realised it for herself. _Why was she so worried about Brackenfur anyway?_ She didn't feel anything for him anyways. Did she?

Her gaze swivelled around to stare at Brambleclaw; who was walking side by side with Squirrelpaw. She had had a crush on Brambleclaw when she was a kit and apprentice. But he couldn't have liked her anyways. He was in love with Squirrelpaw wasn't he?

Then Brackenfur bowed his head and whispered something she was unable to hear. She stared at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry." Brackenfur repeated more loudly this time.

"What for?" she asked. "It's not your fault the eagle came."

"No…" he murmured. "Not that."

The tortoiseshell she-cat blinked in confusion. "Then what is it?" she meowed impatiently.

"It's my fault you almost died!" he blurted out, his golden-yellow eyes shining in despair. "It's my fault that you almost didn't make it to apprenticeship!"

Sorreltail paused for a moment and thought carefully. _Could he mean the deathberry incident?_ "But that wasn't your fault. Darkstripe fed me the poisonous berries—not you."

"But it was my job to watch him! But I was so stupid!" he growled in frustration. "He managed to get away from me!"

Sorreltail rested her tailtip gently on his ginger flank. "But I didn't die now did I?"

"I guess." He muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"Stupid furball." She purred, her eyes gleaming in amusement.

"It's just well… Sorreltail." He meowed, raising his head to stare at her straight in the eye. "I'm really quite fond of you."

Sorreltail's fur felt as if it was going to burn off with embarrassment but all she could manage to gasp out was. "Really?"

"Yes really."

Sorreltail blinked her amber pools, confusion wrapping around her momentarily before she realised that it wasn't Brambleclaw she liked but Brackenfur.

**Xx Blegh! I really can't write anymore, can I? This is another request from Warriors Wish forums. I don't know much about this pairing so no wonder I can't write about them. o.O Graystripe and Silverstream are next and for those reading my tribe story it should be updated soon… i hope.  
**


End file.
